


【全職|劉皓中心】有病小段子—架空系列

by JLLDRP



Category: Chinese History RPF, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLLDRP/pseuds/JLLDRP
Summary: ☆ 參加#劉皓生日廢文大賞#企劃寫的有病小段子。非原作向的另整一篇，算是個粗略的客群區隔吧(。)（然而這並沒有什麼卵用，你的腦洞選手屬性已經暴露了）☆ 粉似黑預警、奇幻展開預警、拉郎預警。配合前篇食用風味更佳（？？？）





	1. 析字成名

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ 參加[#劉皓生日廢文大賞#](https://liuhaoshitpost.weebly.com/)企劃寫的有病小段子。非原作向的另整一篇，算是個粗略的客群區隔吧(。) ~~（然而這並沒有什麼卵用，你的腦洞選手屬性已經暴露了）~~
> 
> ☆ 粉似黑預警、奇幻展開預警、拉郎預警。配合[前篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687436)食用風味更佳（？？？）

**析字成名**

　　進入榮耀學院古漢語研究所後，劉皓獲得「白告」與「告白」兩個綽號，有鑑於「析字成名」足以表現古漢語所獨有的逼格與傳統，劉皓沒有拒絕，還有點小得意。

　　連魏琛學長粗聲粗氣地喊他「劉告」那次，劉皓也故作不在乎，他向來瞧不起就業失敗後重返校園的高齡學生，魏琛是當中最猥瑣的一個，何必浪費時間搭理。

　　直到有天，他的綽號突然變成「鼻告」，劉皓才驚覺他遭遇了校園霸凌。

　　這綽號八成是蘇沐橙取的，劉皓決心去討個說法。

　　詩詞女神蘇沐橙搖扇笑道：「白、鼻雙聲，告、皓疊韻，我覺得還行。」

　　方銳在一旁幫腔：「聲情並茂。」

　　曾因「劉告」一事嘲笑魏琛沒文化的葉修也道：「鼻由『自』『畀』組成，寓意上行下效，合則雙美，離則兩傷——你就從了吧。」

　　劉皓快瘋了，找上系主任馮憲君告狀，沒料馮主任只是點了點頭，在白板上寫了個甲骨文「自」字，說道：「『自』與『鼻』本是一字，古人自我介紹時，通常會指著自己的鼻子，故『自』象鼻之形。而自與白只差一橫，借為通假也未有不可。故『鼻告』與『皓』可以同訓。古文字學向來被視為過時的學問，本系同學卻能學以致用，為師很是欣慰啊！」

　　馮憲君當即決定將此例編入文字學講義。

　　劉皓已經想要退學了。真他⋯⋯敦倫令堂的，一群斯文敗類。

 

*參考[象形字典【鼻】](http://www.vividict.com/WordInfo.aspx?id=1147)

*以下註釋來自我僅存的良心：

(1)嚴格來說，通假字所指音同而形異，白與自形近而聲遠，應該不符通假字的條件。不過古人寫字，增省筆畫為避諱者很多，亦有先寫白字（錯別字），後相沿成習、兩字通用者。

(2)「白」「鼻」雙聲、「告」「皓」疊韻，根據的都是現代漢語讀音；若論古漢語讀音，則「白」讀「傍陌」切，「鼻」讀「毗至」切（廣韻），聲母不同。告皓兩字同屬蕭豪韻，但小韻不同（中原音韻）。

(3)至於「畀」字 的甲骨文是不是象男根之形——這點我持保留態度，找到新證據會補上的。

 

－－－

　


	2. 呼嘯三國志

**呼嘯三國志#1** （劉備/劉皓）

　　N市是三國時期吳國建都之處，六朝以來就是文化重鎮。最近市政府砸經費舉辦三國文物展，有鑑於三國題材長期受到遊戲廠商青睞，三國遊戲幾乎佔據熱門遊戲榜的半壁江山，許多遊戲界大佬都受邀參加，作為本地遊戲業代表的呼嘯戰隊，自然義不容辭。

　　呼嘯每一位選手都參與了宣傳短片的拍攝——即使他們一致認為榮耀與三國連一枚五銖錢的關係都沒有——跑完一連串累死人的合作活動，選手們除代言費之外還獲贈一疊門票，就算整個夏休期都到展館蹭冷氣也用不完，分給俱樂部員工之後依然剩下很多，劉皓順手送了幾張給來旅遊的孫翔。  
當晚劉皓就做了一個夢。他見到一名古裝男子，雙手各執一把劍，露出屬於長輩的和藹微笑，似乎有話想對他說。

　　劉皓仔細觀察男子的相貌：兩耳齊肩，雙手過膝，面如冠玉⋯⋯

　　「你好，在下劉備，字玄德。」

　　「我⋯⋯該怎麼稱呼您？劉皇叔好？」

　　「都是劉氏子弟，就不必喊皇叔了，多見外呀。」劉備顯然親和力MAX，迅速瓦解了劉皓的尷尬。

　　「您找我？」劉皓總算進入狀況。

　　「是。最近，某位明朝的劉氏子弟告訴我，你很想使壞，可惜壞不到家，把自己搞得慘兮兮的。正好我這陣子來吳國出差，可以傳授你幾招厚黑學。」

　　「⋯⋯」劉皓很想罵髒話，可是面對自己的老祖宗，他罵不下去啊！

　　

 **呼嘯三國志#2** （劉備/劉皓）

　　劉備連著好幾夜都出現在劉皓的夢裡，傳授他帶隊手腕與用人之道。

　　整個過程中，劉皓深深感受到了什麼叫差距。

　　這，就是一個真正的政治家和一個不過有點手段的小市民的差距啊！

　　結束最後一晚的教學，劉備跨上的盧馬，向劉皓道別：「江左經濟高峰論壇快開始了，咱們後會有期。」

　　臨走前，劉備最後一次仔細端詳劉皓的相貌，似乎頗遺憾地搖了搖頭。  
「你長得真不像劉家人，要不是劉伯溫實名擔保就是你，我還認不出來呢。」

　　「啊？」

　　「為什麼你大的不是耳朵，而是鼻子呢？」

　　「⋯⋯」劉皓顧不上感激了，簡直想把劉備從馬上踹下來。

 

 **呼嘯三國志#3** （司馬懿/劉皓）

　　劉備離開後，劉皓的夢境總算來了新訪客。

　　這位古裝男子一看就是個猜疑心很重的人，一雙鷹眼生得特別銳利，劉皓對上他那雙眼，心底就膽寒了一下，大氣都不敢出一口。

　　「你就是劉皓？」男子問。

　　「是⋯⋯」

　　「司馬懿。」對方飛快報了姓名：「劉玄德那傢伙肯花心思提點你，說明你有特殊之處，我說什麼也該來見識見識。結果也不過如此。」

　　你們魏國人對姓劉的都是這種態度嗎！連我的夢裡都要嗆我！劉皓欲哭無淚。

　　等等——既然是夢，那他還怕什麼！嗆回去！

　　「真抱歉害您白跑一趟，小廟容不下您這尊大佛，給我滾吧！」劉皓冷冰冰地下逐客令。

　　「不，也不算白跑。」司馬懿不疾不徐：「你們業內有一位大眼睛的小淘氣，說你也有狼顧之相，我早想親自確認——」

　　說著，司馬懿突然一手按住劉皓後腦，一手摟住他的腰，把他的頭往後一扭。

　　「不要啊啊啊啊——」

　　明明是類似擁抱的姿勢，劉皓的頸椎卻一陣劇痛，他再顧不得臉面哀號出聲。

　　「唉？」司馬懿看著竟還有點惋惜：「你們那位小神棍，眼力還未到家啊。」

　　劉皓驚醒時，已經滿身冷汗。

　　「我肏你娘的王杰希⋯⋯」

　　⋯⋯

　　正在夜觀天象的王杰希狠狠打了個噴嚏。

　

 **呼嘯三國志#4** （黃皓/劉皓）

　　第三位闖入劉皓夢中的，是一位身材瘦削、不似武將的男子。

　　他一看到劉皓，就扯著有些尖細的嗓子喊道：「我警告你，不准跟黃少天在一起！」

　　「他媽的誰要跟他在一起⋯⋯這到底干你屁事！」劉皓莫名其妙。

　　「你倆的同人CP佔到我的TAG了。」

　　「你誰啊！」劉皓快被搞瘋了。

　　「黃皓！」男子面露得色。

　　這名字不似劉備司馬懿那般如雷貫耳，劉皓想了半天，才想起黃皓是劉禪身邊的宦官，貌似是個擅長挑撥離間的奸臣？

　　「我和王杰希長期占用王皓的個人TAG，也沒看他來罵我。」

　　「原諒是大人的事，我可是個小人。」

　　史書記載的黃皓的確不討人喜歡，但是眼前的黃皓至少坦率地承認自己是小人的事實——劉皓對他莫名地多了一點親切感。

　　「我也沒有別的要求，只要你家寫手太太肯撤TAG，還我個人TAG清淨，我就不打擾你們。」

　　嗯，只有一點。這傢伙煩死了啊！

　　「你這種顛覆社稷的奸臣，要個人TAG何用！你能有粉？」

　　「我正想問你這個問題！」

　　「抱歉，我就是有粉。」

　　——雖然盡是些，把他的照片和芒果、馬、還有朱元璋Ｐ在一起的粉。

　

 **呼嘯三國志#5** （諸葛亮/劉皓）

　　扯皮直到天亮，黃皓總算化作一道白光消失。

　　劉皓在晨曦中疲憊地醒來。

　　見識過黃皓這樣真正的反派後，劉皓不得接受自己其實撐不起反派人設的事實，他有點沮喪，但也有點慶幸。

　　目前劉皓唯一可以確認的是：那疊展覽門票觸發了什麼隱藏設定，他每夢見一位三國人物，票券就會減少一張。

　　為免再次碰上黃皓這種真小人，劉皓決定銷毀剩餘票券，他翻出打火機，打開窗戶，就著窗台點燃——

　　怎料火焰突然竄高，「轟」地一響，眼前出現一位儒生打扮的男子，相貌俊美，笑容慧黠，簡單地對劉皓抱了抱拳：「恭喜玩家打通火燒連環船副本。」

　　「先生是⋯⋯諸葛孔明？」

　　雖然眼前人說出和古裝打扮全然不搭調的現代遊戲術語，不過劉皓悲哀地發現，幾天下來，他竟然有點習慣這不科學的設定了。

　　「正是。」諸葛亮笑道︰「作為通關獎勵，你可以向我提任何問題。」

　　「你們是遊戲公司的技術人員？」

　　「遊戲沒這麼逼真。三國文物展引起時空扭曲，我們只是順道來逛逛。」

　　「那⋯⋯」劉皓扶額：「呼嘯所在地是東吳都城，可這幾天，我一個吳國人都沒見著，這是為什麼？」

　　「籌辦江左經濟論壇就夠他們忙的。但伯符不在此列，他聽說外灘也有一位小霸王，與他同宗，剛剛到此旅遊，伯符想會會他。」

　　劉皓感覺頭更痛了。

 

　


	3. 所有問題都是階級問題

**所有問題都是階級問題**

　　知名電競小說《全職高手》近期將被改編為電視劇。

　　但開拍沒多久，廣電總局就接獲檢舉，指出劇中主角不僅以賭博手段向對手騙取大量稀有材料，還長期與兩位妙齡女子住在同一屋簷下，冒用他人身分證更是明目張膽的違法行為，大量抽菸鏡頭恐引起青少年效仿，有害祖國花朵之身心健康。此劇宣揚資產階級之腐敗思想，有違社會主義核心價值觀，當局應嚴肅看待。

　　檢舉書八成是個紅二代寫的，義正辭嚴、慷慨激昂，還同時貼到各大論壇，引起網民熱議。

　　廣電總局不得不召開臨時會議，討論本劇該不該停拍，氣氛極為凝重。

　　「畢竟經費都核發下去了，現在停拍，我們先前的審核豈不成了笑話？」其中一位隸屬於網絡視聽節目管理司的委員，力排眾議說道：「不久前，我跟小女一起看過這部作品的動畫版——」他說著，拿出數張某反派人物的動畫版劇照：「這位，不僅人高馬大，鼻子與下巴還生得特別肥厚，一看就是個忠厚老實的農民。並且，他處處與主角針鋒相對，想盡辦法將主角趕離戰隊，符合農民起義的要件。我看劇組似乎還沒公布這位的演員是誰，我建議劇組將他改成主角，以鬥垮資本家為故事主線，以免激化階級矛盾。」

　　其他廣電總局委員們聞後，覺得甚有道理，全數表決通過。

　　劉皓終於如願成為了主角！


End file.
